Stay With Me
by LittleBitNerdy
Summary: Riley and Lucas have been a happy couple for almost a year. It seemed like nothing could split them apart, until at the end of a perfect date, something happened that could change the lives of Lucas, Riley, and everyone around them. [Riley/Lucas] This fanfiction is being written for the Rucas80815challenge which is being held by cowgirlangel95
1. Chapter 1

Life was going wonderfully for High school freshman Riley Matthews. She had three of the best friends in the world, the best history teacher, and her super adorable boyfriend, Lucas Friar, had asked Riley on a date for that Friday night.

Of course, Riley had been dating Lucas for nearly a year, but even so, every date they went on still had Riley bouncing off the walls in eager anticipation.

Riley was sitting on her windowsill, taking a break from some tedious homework, smiling widely as she texted her boyfriend.

 **Riley: Hey cowboy ;)**

 **Lucas: Wassup City chick?**

 **Riley: Not much. You know that you just called me and oxymoron?**

 **Lucas: What…? … I'm sorry...?**

 **Riley: haha don't be. An oxymoron is when two opposite words are used together. Chicks are baby chickens, which come from the country, and then you used city. Therefore, you called me an oxymoron.**

 **Lucas: Ahh... I see. You're obviously working on English homework?**

 **Riley: yup. What told you that?**

 **Lucas: the fact that you referenced oxymorons kind of gave it away... Anyway, you excited for our date? :)**

 **Riley: Of course! What are we doing anyway?**

 **Lucas: it's a secret. p**

 **Riley: Come on Lucas! Tell me!**

 **Lucas: No. You'll just have to wait until Friday to find out. Haha.**

Riley growled at her phone, knowing perfectly well that Lucas wouldn't see or hear her.

"What, are you not happy to see me?" Riley's best friend Maya Hart said, whilst climbing through the now open window.

"Omigosh! When did you get here!?" Riley shrieked, obviously startled.

"I just opened and crawled through that window, you didn't notice?" The spunky blond smirks as Riley frowns and shakes her head. "Man kids and their phones these days, I swear" Maya deadpans as her eyes drift to her own smartphone, which had just dinged with the notification of an incoming text.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Lucas!" Riley retorts.

"Oooohh, what are you and cowboy planning this time?"

"A date. On Friday night. He won't tell me where we're going, and its driving me nuts!"

Maya picks up her iPhone. "I'll call him. Maybe he'll tell me if he doesn't know I'm with you."

(Bold: Maya. Italics: Lucas.)

 **Hey Ranger Rick!**

 _Howdy Pardner!_

 **Grr. Will I ever get to you?!**

 _No ma'am._

 **Hey, what are you doing Friday night?**

 _I'm taking Riley on a date_

 **Oh, that's nice. Where are you taking her?**

 _She put you up to this, didn't she?_

 **…**

 _Not gonna happen Riley!_

Maya hung up the phone and turned to her friend. "He said not - "

"I heard him. He said not gonna happen." Riley moaned, " I wish he would just tell me!"

"Why is it so important that you know? You go on dates with him all the time!"

"I know. I don't like surprise dates. I feel like since I'm part of the date I have a right to know what we're doing!" Riley waved her hands in the air, now standing up.

"Woah woah woah! Slow your roll there. Maya has a plan, and it involves-"

"Lady…!" Farkle said flirtatinously flipping his hair. The comment was aimed at Maya since he knew Riley had long since been taken. He had somehow appeared in the window while the girls were talking.

"Yeah, that. The plan involves a Farkle."

"Cool. Farkle, help us." Riley turned to the boy before turning back to Maya. "Maya, why do we need a Farkle?"

"Farkle is going to question Lucas, but he will be subtle about it." Maya said, glaring down at him.

"Got it. I'll go talk to him now." Farkle said, turning to crawl down the fire escape.

"Farkle! Wait! Don't ask him. Maybe I can handle it." Riley said looking at her hands. The two girls and Farkle instantly started laughing.

"Go Farkle. we all know she can't handle the wait." Maya laughed.

"Farkle go! Go now!" Riley yelled, practically pushing him down the fire escape.

"Okay okay, I'm going!"

* * *

"Lucas, I want to ask someone on a date." Farkle said to Lucas twenty minutes later.

"Ok. what do you want to know?"

"What do girls like to do on dates?" Farkle questioned, hoping maybe Lucas would accidentally let his plans for Riley slip. That was really the only thing Farkle was looking for. He wasn't actually planning on asking anyone on a date, except the fake ones he often asked Maya on.

"Uhh, well, normally Riley and I just do simple stuff, like roller skating or a movie, and then dinner at a restaurant nearby, but maybe you should give her something more romantic. I guess it depends," Lucas pondered. "Who's the girl?"

"Anything more specific than just that?"

"No, not really."

"What do you have planned for you and Riley's next date?" Farkle asked, knowing this question was pretty risky, and it'd probably give him away.

"Well, I'm thinking about maybe letting her wait and find out, and hoping y'all would leave me alone about it. Farkle, I knew she put you up to this." Lucas scolded, trying to hide a smirk. He loved that his girlfriend would go to such lengths just trying to find out what their date was. He found it to be really cute.

"Fine! But what am I supposed to tell Riley?!" Farkle whined. "I need to tell her something!"

"Tell her that she'll need to dress up for it a little more than our usual dates. I refuse to say anything more." Lucas laughed at Farkle's attempt to please Riley.

* * *

 **Alright guys, how was that? This is my first ever story challenge story, and also my first Girl Meets World fic. I'm not like a GMW or BMW freak, but I do really like the GMW show. I have seen a lot of the GMW episodes, but some I haven't seen, and (don't kill me but) I've not seen any BMW episodes, so some things may not be accurate, but oh well. I can pretty much relate to all the characters in the show, so they're fun to write for.**

 **Tell me what y'all think! I'd love to hear your opinions on my story, what you wanna see happen, or just what you think about GMW in general.**

 **So, what do you think the date is going to be?**

 **What do you think Missy is going to do this time?**

 **Ok, I'm done rambling. LittleBitNerdy out. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Stay With Me 2

Friday: Day of the date

"Lucas, please tell me!" Riley begged, walking up behind Lucas, who was waiting in the lunch line.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. She's been doing this to him all week.

"Riley, I can't tell you anything more. Farkle told you everything that you are going to know. Just be patient." Lucas laughed at her. Riley's persistent begging was getting annoying to Maya and Farkle, but Lucas found it adorable.

"Fine." The fourteen year old huffed, crossing her arms. "I didn't wanna know anyway."

Lucas rolled his eyes at Riley and reached for an apple. He set the apple on his tray and looked at the girl, who was only buying a bottle of water and a bag of cheddar popcorn.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked her.

"No. To excited to eat." Riley replied.

"Riles, you need to eat something." Lucas said worriedly.

"I'll just eat off of your tray. You'll share your fries, right?" Riley brushed Lucas's comment off with a smile. She really was to excited to eat. Lucas had only ever took her on a fancy date once. And even that date was with Maya, Farkle, Corey, and Topanga on Valentine's Day.

"Sure, as long as you eat something," the boy commented, smiling. The couple purchased their food and walked over to the round table the group normally sat at. Maya, Farkle, Smackle and Zay were already seated, and in the middle of an animated conversation.

"What's up guys?" Riley questioned the group as she and Lucas sat down.

"The sky is up." Maya said sarcastically.

"Haha" Riley sighed, as she opened her bag of popcorn.

"Why didn't you get lunch Riley?" Farkle asked the girl.

"I'm too excited to eat. Don't worry though, Lucas is gonna share his fries with me." She responded.

"Yeah, because fries are going to tide you over until our dinner." Lucas said, not realizing that he had just given away a little piece of the couples date.

"Oh, so we're going to dinner?!" Riley said, perking up even more than she already was.

"What kind of date would you not go out to eat on?" Zay piped up.

"I guess you make a good point." Riley reasoned.

"Uh-oh," Maya said. "Bulldozer at 12 o'clock!"

"But Maya, it's like already 12:45!" Riley said, completely unaware of what was going on.

"No, Riley, she means Missy Bradford is right behind you!" Farkle whisper-yelled.

"Ohhh!" Riley said, slowly turning around to see that Missy was standing about a foot behind her.

"Wow, you really are as stupid as you look." Missy sneered.

"Missy, leave her alone." Maya said, glaring at the tall girl.

"Why should I do that? You can't do anything to me. I could have you expelled."

"Do you even realize that my dad is a teacher?!" Riley nearly yelled.

"Yeah, the worst teacher ever." Missy retorted.

"Missy, go away!" Lucas stood up and started walking towards her.

"Sure Lucas." Missy smiled. "Anything for my future boyfriend." At that, the girl walked away.

"Someday, I am going to beat the crap out of that girl!" Maya fumed.

"Amen to that." Zay finally spoke.

The group was so mad that they didn't even realize that Riley had gotten up and started to leave the cafeteria, nearly in tears.

"Riley!" Maya and Lucas said in unison as they followed the girl out.

Riley turned around with tears in her eyes and ran back to Maya.

"I-I can't believe that s-she said that about my d-dad!" Riley cried into Maya's embrace.

"Shhhh, Little Plant. Your dad is an amazing teacher. What ever Marissa has to say about him doesn't matter." Maya comforted her friend.

"Riley, your dad is the best history teacher to stand on this earth. Missy doesn't understand a good thing when she's got it." Lucas said.

Riley picked her head up off Maya's shoulder. "Do you guys really mean that?"

"Of course." Maya said.

"100 percent," Lucas agreed.

Riley unwrapped herself from around Maya, and walked over to Lucas. The girl flung her arms over her boyfriend's shoulders, nestling her head into his muscular chest. Lucas wrapped his arms around the girl's small frame, and kissed the top of her head. The two didn't even notice Maya walk away.

"I love you Riles," Lucas whispered to the top of Riley's head.

"I love you too Lucas."

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I'm pretty proud of this chapter myself. Tell me what you guys think! Also, Riley's outfit is on my polyvore page, if you wanna check that out go ahead. My username is hungergamesfreak-823.**

 **Shout-out to Glee Clue Rock 1251 for being my first reviewer! All the positive reviews mean a lot to me!**

 **Next chapter will be the date. See ya next time!**

 **LittleBitNerdy out, PEACE! *does peace sign with fingers***


	3. Chapter 3

Stay with me 3

 **So, I don't normally like posting authors notes at the beginning, but I was hoping you guys may help me with something. I want to put the link up for my polyvore site, but whenever I try, it just comes up blank on my profile. Do any of you know how to fix that? PM or answer in a review. Thanks guys!**

"MAYA!" Riley yelled from inside her walk in closet.

"Dude, chill, I'm right here!" Maya yelled back.

"WHAT DO I WEAR?!" Riley yelled once again, oblivious to the fact that Maya was standing in the doorway of the closet.

"Riley! Calm down! I'm right here!" The blonde said.

"Oh, I thought you'd be in the living room."

"Why would I be there?" Maya questioned. Maya's one and only purpose for being at the Matthew's house that day to help her friend pick out an outfit for her date. The blonde couldn't help her friend if she were in the living room.

"Because my uncle is supposed to be here any minute now."

"Nope. I'm not going down there." Maya stated coolly, while in her head she was thinking, _must…resist…temptation!_ Maya should've been getting used to the fact that Josh was at the Matthews' apartment a few times a week, but she wasn't, and nearly every time he came she was there to greet him with a 'yo boing!' And a surprise piggy back ride.

Maya's resolve was soon broken when she heard the door slam, and when Cory yelled, "My brotha!" Maya was already into the living room.

"Uncle Boing! You're back!" Maya yelled, running towards the teen and jumping on his back.

"Yeah- oof -I'm back." Josh said back, stumbling as he tried to catch the girl.

"Why are you here?" Maya asked him.

"I could say the same for you, Maya," He said back.

"I'm getting Riley ready for a date." Maya said confidently.

"Ya sure? Because it doesn't look like it."

"I had to come down to greet my husband!"

"Maya, we're not married!" Josh emphasized.

"Not yet," Maya yelled as she turned back to Riley's room. She was completely unaware of the fact that while she was turned away, a light blush was creeping up on Josh's face. She suddenly turned back to him and said, "I won't give up on us!"

"Oh, I know you won't, you little whack job." The now 18 year old mumbled.

Maya bounded into Riley's room where the girl was waiting for her. Riley was holding up two dresses. One was strapless, and the part that was to go around Riley's chest was dark grey and tight, the rest was black and white tribal print, flowing down to just above her knees. The other was a pinkish purple color. The bodice of the pink dress was lace and did have little sleeves. The bottom, which puffed out a little bit had one big ruffle that wrapped around the skirt.

"Riley, where did you get these dresses?"

"To be honest Maya, I completely forgot I had them. I got them in Philadelphia when uncle Eric took me thrift shopping last summer." Riley replied. "Which one?"

"Riles, I never thought I'd say this, but I like the pink one better." Maya said.

"I'm gonna cover it up with a short sleeved jacket." Riley said, walking back into the closet to get the cover up.

As Riley was putting on her makeup, Topanga walked into the room.

"Aww, honey you look beautiful!"

"Thanks mom. Can you waterfall braid my hair?" Riley asked sweetly.

"Of course, and do you want me to curl it?"

"No Mrs. Matthews, I'm doing that for her," Maya interjected.

* * *

About one hour later Riley and Maya were sitting on the window seat, waiting for the buzzer that indicated the arrival of Lucas. Maya could tell that her best friend was getting impatient.

"When do you think he'll get here?" Riley said. "He just texted like ten minutes ago that he was almost here."

"He'll be here." Maya assured the girl. She had no later gotten the words out of her mouth when the buzzer went off.

Riley's smile couldn't have gotten any wider as she bounded down the stairs to see Lucas in black dress pants, a white shirt, and a grey jacket. The boy was holding a bouquet of flowers, all Riley's favorite color, purple.

"Aww, Lucas, you didn't have to get me flowers," Riley smiled as she took the flowers out of his hands and went to the kitchen to get a vase.

As soon as the flowers were in a vase, Riley and Lucas were holding hands, ready to leave.

"Wait!" Cory yelled at the boy. "Have her back by ten, and don't do anything stupid." Cory was right in Lucas's face. He had finally allowed the two to be together, but he was still very protective of Riley.

"She'll be back by 9:45, and sir, I would never do anything stupid." Lucas said, no longer phased by Cory's overprotective habits.

"Fine, you may go." Cory waved the couple off.

* * *

Shortly after they left the apartment, Lucas and Riley were at the subway station. The train came and the car was so crowded that Riley had to sit on Lucas's lap.

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu here." Lucas said laughing, recalling how they had sat like this on a subway twice before, once when the met, and again on their first date, which eventually had resulted in the two officially becoming a couple.

"Yeah, I am too," Riley said thoughtfully. "What happened the last time we were on the subway like this?" The girl said flirtatiously, knowing exactly what happened.

"This," Lucas said, taking her face in his hands. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and they both leaned in for long kiss.

"Oh yeah," Riley smiled when they pulled away from each other, their foreheads still touching.

* * *

 **I know I said this chapter would have the date, but it turned out longer than I thought and I wasn't going to fit the date into the whole chapter. Anyway, I updated a little later because of the holiday weekend, but I updated now so its all good.**

 **What did you guys think about this chapter? Tell me what y'all think and leave a review!**

 **Some questions, if you don't know what to review. . .**

 **The Joshaya fluff, what did ya think about that? What I said there actually was kind of a reference to the sequel I want to do, that'll focus more on Maya and Josh.**

 **How do you feel about Cory actually letting them date without flipping out?**

 **What did you like about this chapter? What didn't you like?**

 **Alright, I'm done talking. LittleBitNerdy oout! Peace! *does peace sign with fingers***


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hey guys, this isn't really a chapter, but I need to say this. I've been talking with my new beta reader Bethany Tucker, and we came to the conclusion that my plot idea, was way over used. So we changed it, but I've promised that Missy would be the one causing trouble. Well, in order to make my plot non cliche, we've had to take out Missy altogether. So I just wanted to get that out there that my story was gonna go through a complete renovation. I'm gonna change the summary, but all the chapters prior to this will stay the same. So Missy won't be a part in it anymore. Sorry if that upset you, but I think you'll like the new idea better than the last one.**

 **LittleBitNerdy out!**


	5. Chapter 4

Stay with me chap 4

 **Flashback:**

 _Shortly after they left the apartment, Lucas and Riley were at the subway station. The train came and the car was so crowded that Riley had to sit on Lucas's lap._

 _"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu here." Lucas said laughing, recalling how they had sat like this on a subway twice before, once when the met, and again on their first date, which eventually had resulted in the two officially becoming a couple._

 _"Yeah, I am too," Riley said thoughtfully. "What happened the last time we were on the subway like this?" The girl said flirtatiously, knowing exactly what happened._

 _"This," Lucas said, taking her face in his hands. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and they both leaned in for long kiss._

 _"Oh yeah," Riley smiled when they pulled away from each other, their foreheads still touching._

 **End flashback**

The subway ride was fairly long, and even after most of the passengers left, Riley was still sitting on Lucas's lap.

"Lucas, where are we going?" Riley asked.

"To Little Italy." He responded.

"Ooh! I love little Italy!" Riley squealed.

"Speaking of which, the next stop is ours," Lucas said, lightly pushing Riley off his lap so they could both stand up. She hopped up excitedly, and promptly fell back onto Lucas's lap as the train lurched to a halt. Lucas smiled down at his girlfriend before grabbing her around the shoulders and standing her up again.

Riley then grabbed her boyfriend's hand and ran out the train's open door.

"Riley, you don't even know where we're going!" Lucas yelled, tripping over his feet, struggling to keep up with Riley.

"Lead the way," she said, stopping abruptly, then motioning him in front of her.

They walked a short distance, chatting about whatever came to their minds.

Suddenly, Lucas stopped in front of a brick building with a green awning and bright red tables on the side walk.

"Here we are Riley, Da Nico Ristorante." Lucas said, leading her into the restaurant.

Riley gasped as she realized how hard it must've been for Lucas to get a reservation at the small, but famous Italian place. She loved that Lucas spent so much time and work on her. She flung her arms around him happily. "Thank you Lucas!" Riley exclaimed.

"Welcome to Da Nico's," a small woman at a podium said to the young couple. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Table for two under Friar," Lucas replied smoothly.

"Ok, follow me, right this way." The woman said, speed walking away to a table near the back, by a big picture window. The two sat down, and the waitress placed two leather bound menus on the center of the white tablecloth. "Gracie will be your waitress tonight, she'll be right over to get your drink orders."

"Great, thank you." Lucas smiled at the lady before flipping through the menu to find the drink selection.

"I'm just going to get a water," Riley stated.

"Ok, I'm going to get a sweet tea,"

"I've never had sweet tea before," Riley admitted.

"You've never had sweet tea?!" Riley shook her head. "Then you're missing out! That's like all they drink in Texas." Lucas said more excitedly than normal people often got when talking about tea.

"Hate to say it cowboy, but this is New York, and we drink tea the way it was meant to be." Riley defended, laughing. "But I can try some of yours, right?"

"Of course, city girl." Lucas smiled.

A new girl walked up to their table and pulled out a tablet of paper. " Hi, I'm Gracie and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a sweet tea," Lucas said.

"With lemon?" Gracie questioned.

"No thank you."

"And what about you?"

"Water, please," Riley stated, looking at the waitress

"Would you like yours with lemon?" Gracie asked, speaking as she had been trained to do.

"Please," Riley said, smiling before she turned to look back at the menu.

"Ok I'll be right back to take your order." Gracie turned and walked away.

"Have you eaten here before?" Riley asked Lucas.

"A couple of times actually. When my dad and uncle come up to New York from Texas they always take my mom and I here."

"So you know what tastes the best?" Riley asked.

"Not really, no. I've always gotten the Shrimp Parmigiana. It's so delicious!." Lucas smiled, his mouth watering already.

"Oh, I hate shrimp. But the Nico Mixed Salad looks good." Riley said, just as Gracie came back with their drinks.

"Here's your sweet tea," she said, placing the cup in front of Lucas. "And here's your water. Have you decided on your meals?"

"I'll have the shrimp Parmigiana, and she'll have the Nico Mixed Salad." Lucas ordered for the both of them.

"Alright they should be out shortly," Gracie said, then hurried off to deliver the orders to the chef.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Riley and Lucas were both leaned back in their chairs, stuffed from the amazing entrees.

"Your right Lucas, this place is the best. But I don't think ill be eating for another week!"

"I know." Lucas said standing up and holding out his hand to Riley. She stood up and took his hand after grabbing ten dollars out of her clutch as a tip for their waitress. Lucas paid for the meal, the least she could do was leave a tip.

"Thanks for bringing me here Lucas," Riley said, hugging him tightly after they left the restaurant.

"Your welcome Riley, but the date isn't over yet." Lucas smiled at his girlfriend who was obviously trying not to jump up and down in excitement.

 **Wallah! New chapter, YAY! I know its a little late but oh well. So, if you read the Authors Note, you'll see where I explained how the plot changed. That should be coming next chapter, so be prepared for some excitement and action. So, yeah, this chapter was fairly boring, but I felt like I couldn't just skip ahead to the action, so you got the date. I did some research, and Da Nico's is actually a restaurant, and I tried making mine mostly like theirs. Even the stuff they ordered was off their menu.**

 **So what did you think? I know it was pretty boring but I'd still love to hear from you!**

 **Bye guys! LittleBitNerdy out. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 5

Stay with me chap 5

"So, Lucas, what's next?" Riley asked, hoping her boyfriend wouldn't do something too expensive, he'd already done a lot for her that night.

"I don't know what's next Riley. We're going to Central Park, but anything could happen there." Lucas said, looking Riley square in the eyes and smiling.

"Lucas-" Riley started to say before Lucas took her face in his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Riley stared into his deep emerald eyes and felt her heart melt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and there they stood, just like that in a crowded New York subway station. They were surrounded by people, but they didn't care, for them, time had stopped.

Lucas was the first to break the stare when he leaned forward and placed his lips gently on hers.

* * *

The couple were strolling around Central Park, holding hands and walking as close as two people could get without tripping over the others' feet. Lucas honestly hadn't planned the date any farther than this. He had planned to get to the park and see what happened.

"Hey Lucas, do you hear the music?" Riley questioned slowly, as if she thought the music was all in her own head.

"Yeah I hear it, we should try and find it. I think it's this way." Lucas turned to his left down a rock path. They walked past some tall hedges and what they saw behind the bushes made Riley's jaw drop. There was a small white gazebo with a small band playing inside. The area was surrounded by bushes, and there were strings of white lights strung in the bushes and around the gazebo roof. There were only a few people in the small clearing, but the few people that were there were mostly all couples, dancing and swaying along to the slow tune being played by the band.

"May I have this dance, Miss Riley Matthews?" Lucas said, smiling as he bowed and offered Riley his hand.

"Why of course Mr Friar," Riley said, beaming widely as she curtsied and took his hand.

Riley laughed as she and Lucas swayed to the beat of the music. Neither of them cared that they may not be doing the dance right, and to them, no one besides each other mattered. Lucas was still smiling and laughing alongside Riley as the tempo of the music got a bit faster. The fast music was almost to much for Riley, who was still fairly clumsy. Suddenly her foot stomped on Lucas's as she tried to continue dancing.

"I'm so sorry Lucas!" Riley said as Lucas grimaced.

"Oh it's fine Riley. it didn't hurt that badly."

* * *

The couple stayed for a couple more songs before they headed out to find a new thing to do. The night was fairly cold, and soon Riley found herself getting a little cold since she wasn't really dressed for the colder temperatures.

Lucas noticed Riley starting to shiver."Here Riley, take this," Lucas said as he took off his gray jacket and draped it over Riley's shivering frame.

"Lucas, I'll be ok, I mean, you only have a t-shirt without your jacket." Riley said, glancing at Lucas's white button up t-shirt. "I cant let you get cold either."

Lucas didn't want to let her win, but when he refused to take the jacket off of her shoulders, Riley gave him a glare that Maya would be proud of.

"Lucas, please put your jacket back on." Riley argued, taking the jacket off of her shoulders, even though, admittedly, she really wanted the warmth.

"Fine, but if you get hypothermia, don't come shivering to me," Lucas laughed as he shrugged the jacket back on and wrapped his arm around Riley. The girl playfully punched him in the arm.

Riley's eyes lit up a few minutes later when she saw a food truck that also sold hot drinks.

"Hey Lucas, I'm gonna go get a hot chocolate over there, do you want anything?" Riley asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Lucas said "but while you're there, I'm going to go to the bathroom. We'll meet up over by the willow tree, okay?"

"Alright," Riley said, turning and rushing over to the food truck.

"What'll it be?" The large man standing in the truck said.

"One medium hot chocolate please."

"Coming right up." The man said.

"Riley moved to the side to let a group of three boys walk up tot he counter. All three guys were fairly big, and looked to be around the same age as Riley's uncle Josh.

Riley's cocoa was done fairly quickly, and she stopped for a little bit before she headed to the willow tree to take a sip of the drink. Instantly she warmed up a bit.

Riley walked slowly to the tree, and soon she realized that the three boys she saw earlier has been following her. She stopped and turned toward them to ask why they had been following her, but the boy in the middle interrupted her.

"Well, well, well boys. We got ourselves a pretty little one here." The guy standing in the middle said to the guys on either side of him. "Why don't you come home with us sweet thing?"

"Ummm... No thanks. I have to go meet my boyfriend over there." Riley said turning around. She tried to walk away as fast as she could, but she felt a firm hand grab her shoulder. Suddenly, she was face to face with the boy who had talked to her.

"No. You're staying here with me beautiful." The boy said. Riley took a deep breath, as she was shaking. She tried to channel her inner Maya, because she knew that in a situation like this, Maya would have much better odds than Riley would.

"Get your hands off me." Riley tried to sound forceful, but she sounded more scared. She was gripping her cup as if it were her savior.

"Why should I let you tell me what to do. You're just a little girl!" The boy growled, shoving Riley backwards while somehow still keeping a one handed grip on the girl's shoulder. Riley's cup of cocoa sloshed over the rim, burning her hand slightly. She winced and the boy seemed to notice, so he took a step closer to her. Riley could feel the guy's hot breath on her face, and his breath reeked strongly of alchohol. She squeezed her eyes shut as he ran his free hand down her face.

Suddenly Riley was overcome with a feeling she had never felt before. It was like a mix of pure terror and pure anger. With a scream, she threw the cup of hot chocolate onto the boy, who reacted with an equally loud yell of anger. The instant after Riley threw the drink, the boy, overcome with anger, formed his hands into a fist and pulled his arm back. Riley never saw it coming, and she didn't have time to react. The boys fist hit her right in the jaw, and Riley stumbled a little bit before falling backwards. Riley flailed, but she couldn't keep her balance. She fell backwards and her skull hit the corner of the statue, instantly causing her to pass out.

* * *

Lucas heard Riley's scream, and instantly he hopped up and hurried to get to where he last saw Riley. Lucas halted immediately as he saw the boys fist connect with his girlfriends jaw. He ran towards her, but he knew he was too late. He cried out as he saw her head hit the corner of a statue's base. The boys who had assaulted her scattered, knowing that now they could be jailed if anyone found that it was them who had hurt the girl.

Lucas felt numb as he dialed 911. He told them everything he knew, and the operator instructed him to call Riley's parents, and let them know what happened. He called, but no one answered the house phone. He tried again, and this time Auggie answered.

"Hey Auggie," Lucas said a lot calmer than he actually felt. "Can I talk to your mommy or daddy?"

"Sure." Auggie said and Lucas could hear Auggie's footsteps running to wherever Cory or Topanga may have been.

"Lucas, what did you do to my daughter? I hear sirens?!" Cory yelled, panicked and angry.

"Well sir, there's been an accident." Lucas said as he helplessly watched his unconscious girlfriend being lifted slowly onto a gurney and loaded into an ambulance.


	7. Chapter 6

Stay with me chap 6

Previously on Stay With Me..

"May I have this dance, Miss Riley Matthews?" Lucas said, smiling as he bowed and offered Riley his hand.

"Why of course Mr Friar," Riley said, beaming widely as she curtsied and took his hand.

Riley laughed as she and Lucas swayed to the beat of the music. Neither of them cared that they may not be doing the dance right, and to them, no one besides each other mattered.

* * *

Riley walked slowly to the tree, and soon she realized that the three boys she saw earlier has been following her. She stopped and turned toward them to ask why they had been following her, but the boy in the middle interrupted her.

"Well, well, well boys. We got ourselves a pretty little one here." The guy standing in the middle said to the guys on either side of him. "Why don't you come home with us sweet thing?"

"Ummm... No thanks. I have to go meet my boyfriend over there." Riley said turning around. She tried to walk away as fast as she could, but she felt a firm hand grab her shoulder. Suddenly, she was face to face with the boy who had talked to her.

"No. You're staying here with me beautiful"

* * *

"Lucas, what did you do to my daughter? I hear sirens?!" Cory yelled, panicked and angry.

"Well sir, there's been an accident." Lucas said as he helplessly watched his unconscious girlfriend being lifted slowly onto a gurney and loaded into an ambulance.

* * *

Lucas watched Riley get loaded into the ambulance, and he felt as though his world was crumbling. His whole body seemed to go numb, and he felt himself run toward one of the on scene paramedics.

"Please, sir, I need to ride on the ambulance with Riley!" He yelled at the man.

"I'm sorry kid, unless you are a parent or older sibling, you cannot ride with her." The man said calmly.

"Please, please she's my girlfriend! I need to make sure she's ok."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." The older man told a frantic Lucas.

"Please! No one is here to ride with her! Her parents will give me permission!"

"Look, kid, it's against the rules, but it'd be best if she had someone with her."

"Oh my god thank you!" Lucas wanted to hug the man, but he was able to hold himself back. The paramedic escorted him to the ambulance. The woman that was strapping Riley's stretcher to the floor started to glare at Lucas, the older man nodded and made sure Lucas could sit.

Riley was still unconscious and Lucas could see blood already clotting in her hair and saw a small stream coming out of a large cut on the back of Riley's head.

He felt a lurch as the vehicle started to move, and he heard the tires squealing as they sped to the nearest hospital.

Lucas grabbed Riley's hand and whispered to her as the paramedics worked quickly to stop the girl's bleeding.

"Riley, I don't really know what happened back there, but I am so sorry I wasn't there in time." Lucas felt his face start to crumble as he started to cry. It had just hit him that if he had been there, she would've been fine. "Riley, I am so so sorry. You are too innocent to have anything like this happen to you. You need to be okay, because I need you. Maya needs you. Farkle, Auggie and your parents need you. You make us all better people." Lucas was sobbing freely by now, letting his tears fall onto her hand. Lucas heard his phone start to ring, and he looked at the screen. It was Cory.

"Lucas, what hospital are you going to?"

"I think we are going to Lincoln general hospital. Yeah, we're pulling into the emergency room right now." Lucas replied, still crying lightly, trying to keep his cool.

"We are on our way. We sent Auggie to Ava's. What happened there Lucas?"

"I…She was cold, but didn't want to wear my jacket. I tried but she wouldn't take it. She wanted to get cocoa, so she got some while I went to the bathroom. I told her to meet me at the willow tree, and I got to the tree but she… she wasn't there yet. I heard a yell, and ran toward it. As soon as I got there, this guy with cocoa all over him punch…punched her in the jaw and she… she fell and hit her head on the corn…corner of a statue. She was bleeding pretty badly sir." Lucas said, gulping in breaths of air and stuttering.

"Lucas, I need you to stay calm. Topanga and I will be there in a minute or two, and then we'll figure this out, okay? For now we, well, she needs you to stay calm."

"Alright sir. Thank y…you." Lucas stuttered, forcing the words around the huge lump in his throat. He hung up, then stumbled out of the ambulance behind the scrambling paramedics. He didn't really want to go in just yet, so he sat at the curb and watched for Cory's SUV. Only seconds later, another ambulance pulled in, and Lucas, glad that he was well out of the way, watched an older man get wheeled into the ER.

Shortly after that, Lucas saw the gray car pull into the parking lot. He sighed in relief as he recognized the car as Cory's. Lucas stood, wringing his hands as Cory ran towards him.

"She's in there sir." Lucas said as he pointed through the emergency room doors. "I just couldn't to go in. I'd just be in the way."

Cory, followed by Topanga and Lucas, dashed inside. A nurse was wrapping gauze around Riley's head, trying to slow the bleeding. Another nurse walked up to Cory and stated to question him.

"Is this girl your daughter?"

"Yes, that's my daughter." Cory answered.

"Can you give me her full name and birthdate please?"

"Riley Marie Matthews, and her birthday is December 8th, 2001." Cory said, a lot calmer than he felt.

"Alright, if you and Mrs. Matthews could follow me to the front desk, I'm going to have you fill out some papers. There is a doctor in with Miss. Riley right now, so he should be out shortly to discuss our plans. I've checked out her injuries quickly, and she should be just fine. Maybe a minor concussion, but nothing serious." The nurse said as she walked briskly toward the front desk, taking Cory and Topanga with her, leaving Lucas alone. He was still shaking and hiccuping like a little kid.

Lucas decided to text Josh, Maya, and Farkle to let them know what was going on.

 _Riley is in the hospital. Some guy knocked her out. Can one or all of you let any of Riley's family know? We're at Lincoln General Hospital. I think I'm having a nervous breakdown mixed with a panic attack. Come down here ASAP please!_

Lucas's fingers flew across his screen, and he pressed send. Thirty seconds later he got three texts all in a row.

Maya: Told Shawn and mom. Shawn and I are on our way. Do you need me to put this guy in his place?

Josh: Lemme at him! I'm on my way. Gonna call Amy and Allen on the subway.

Farkle: I'm there.

Lucas texted them all back a thank you, and wrong his hands while he waited.

Farkle ran in about a minute later, and shortly after came Maya, Shawn and Josh. Lucas stood up with as much as a smile as he could bear, and sighed. Relief had come.

"What happened Lucas?! I want the full story and I want it now." Maya said, her panicked blue eyes squinting, staring the unharmed boy down.

"I don't really know the full story." Lucas said, sitting down, putting his elbows on his knees and raking his fingers through his hair.

"Tell us everything you know kid," Shawn said encouragingly.

"Ok, well I know that Riley was cold... But she didn't want my jacket. She wouldn't take it from me. She asked for cocoa so she went to buy that while I went to the bathroom. We agreed to meet under the willow tree. I got to the tree, and then I heard a yell that sounded like Riley's. I ran toward it and saw three guys about Josh's age." Lucas paused, glancing at his friends' alert faces. Josh looked insanely stressed for his niece, Maya's face looked like she was about to start crying, but her eyes had a murderous look in them. For the first time ever, Farkle looked lost and confused. Lucas continued. "The middle on was covered in hot chocolate, and he had his arm raised like he was going to punch her. I wasn't fast enough to... To stop him." Lucas hiccuped, "he punched her in the jaw, and she hit her head on the corner of a s...statue. She... Was bleeding badly, but the nurse said she'd be ok. I don't know guys. Something just doesn't feel right." Lucas cried, his hands raking through his hair again. He stopped when his face was covered. He couldn't look at the group's faces.

Lucas felt a hand rubbing his back softly, and looked up to see Topanga, sadness and worry etched in her features.

"The doctor says she'll be fine Lucas. They giving her skull and brain x-rays just to make sure, but they said the results would be back in about ten minutes." Topanga said, trying to comfort the stressed teen.

The group spent the next ten minutes watching the other people being wheeled through on stretchers and making awkward small talk.

The doctor marched out with a file folder. He didn't look optimistic. Lucas's heart sank.

"Riley has suffered a very minor concussion from this evening's events." The doctor said. "I will stress, very minor, but we did find something, that if not not treated immediately, could be fatal."

* * *

 **Dun dun dunnnnnn! Hahahahaha cliffy! So yeah, sorry about the long wait, but as you can probably tell, I don't have much of a schedule, and last week was crazy! I showed a pig at my local fair, so I was there all last week.**

 **Enough about me, let me know what you think!**

 **What's going to happen to Riley?**

 **What is wrong with Riley?**

 **Will Lucas and the gang be ok?!**

 ** _"She's a fighter, got that fire_**

 ** _When you thought she'd fade away_**

 ** _Throws a fist up, as she gets up_**

 ** _Feelin' stronger everyday!"_**

 _ **\- Jamie Grace, Fighter**_

 **This'll go good with the next few chapters. LittleBitNerdy out!**


	8. Chapter 7

Stay with me chap 7

Previously in Stay with me...

Lucas felt a hand rubbing his back softly, and looked up to see Topanga, sadness and worry etched in her features.

"The doctor says she'll be fine Lucas. They giving her skull and brain x-rays just to make sure, but they said the results would be back in about ten minutes." Topanga said, trying to comfort the stressed teen.

The doctor marched out with a file folder. He didn't look optimistic. Lucas's heart sank.

"Riley has suffered a very minor concussion from this evening's events." The doctor said. "I will stress, very minor, but we did find something, that if not not treated immediately, could be fatal."

"Fatal?!" Lucas yelled as soon as the words left the doctor's mouth. His eyes darted to the rest of the group. Topanga was already crying, leaning against Cory for support. Lucas could see Riley's father's chin quivering, like a child who was about to start bawling. Maya immediately pressed her face into Shawn's chest, and his eyes widened slightly before he started stroking her hair, tears starting to fall freely down the grown man's face. Farkle was swaying, about to pass out. Lucas noticed Farkle, and grabbed his friend by the shoulder and draped his arm around Farkle's shoulders to steady him.

"What's fatal?" Shawn said, referring to what the doctor had said.

"Well, Riley has a benign tumor on her temporal lobe."

"What the heck does that mean?!" Maya practically yelled.

"It means," Farkle said, "that Riley has a non cancerous tumor on the area of the brain that stores memory, emotion and if it's in the left, language."

The doctor looked stunned as he agreed with the 15 year old genius.

"Yes, exactly," the doctor said, regaining his composure. "We would have to do surgery to remove the tumor in order to keep it from spreading and causing permanent damage. A surgery will be necessary to keep the tumor from getting larger and causing even more damage."

"She... She needs surgery?" Cory mumbled.

Topanga, being a sensible parent and an ex lawyer, promptly stared asking questions. "What would the side effects of this surgery be?"

"Ahh yes," the doctor sighed "great question. This surgery has been done many times in young people her age, where the tumor occurs most often. After we complete the surgery, Riley will most likely have lost most of her memory."

"Wait, that means she wouldn't remember us?" Lucas stuttered around the lump forming in his throat.

"Most of the memories are just hidden away in the depths of her mind, and depending on how her brain reacts to the surgery, she could regain all her memories in a year or so, or never regain anymore than she came out of the surgery with." The doctor said, pausing a little to let the information sink in.

"So, she could forget all of us, forever?" Maya murmured.

"It all depends on how she responds to the surgery." The doctor said.

A young nurse approached the group, and aimed towards the she said, "The girl is waking up Dr. Jepson. She keeps asking to see a Lucas."

Lucas stepped forward, and Maya followed him. Lucas looked back at her and she said, "she's my best friend too, and I can't let you go in there by yourself."

"Thank you Maya," he said shakily, as the nurse led the two to Riley's room.

"Maya! Lucas!" Riley said when she saw the nurse walk the two into the room. She tried to sit up, but she grimaced and laid back down, her wound obliviously paining her.

Lucas stumbled over to her bed. Tears were falling freely down his face. "Riley," he said brushing her long brown locks off of her forehead.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Riley said, confused on why her boyfriend was being so emotional. Besides a wicked headache, Riley felt fine.

"Oh peaches, the nurse didn't tell you?" Maya said, sitting on the other side of Riley's hospital bed.

"Tell me what?" Riley said.

"You- you have a tumor Riley..." Lucas said, gasping for breath through the sobs that had overtaken the normally composed teen. "They have to- to do surgery, and you- you might not remember any of us..."

Riley started crying along with Lucas, and Maya crawled into the bed with Riley and hugged her.

Cory and Topanga came in, followed by Shawn and a still slightly unstable Farkle. They saw the three all crying, and figured that someone had told Riley what was happening.

"Oh, baby girl," Topanga cried, rushing to Riley's bedside.

"Mom? Am I really going to- to forget everything?" Riley hiccuped.

"No one really knows baby. The doctor said you may regain all your memories, or not regain anything accept for what you knew after the surgery." Topanga said, embracing Riley.

"Do I have to get the surgery mom? I don't want to forget everyone!" Riley sobbed.

"Honey, if you don't do the surgery, the tumor could grow, and hurt you even more." Cory said. He didn't want his daughter to forget her friends and family, but he didn't want to lose his daughter completely, so he knew that the surgery wasn't an option for her.

"I'm going to write letters." Riley declared suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

"I'm going to write everyone a letter to read while I'm in surgery. Then if I do forget them, they'd have something to remember the old me by, and they'd know that I loved them."

"Riley, that's a wonderful idea," Cory encouraged. "Your surgery is going to be in a week, so you'll have time to write them all."

The group sat in silence for a while, only the occasional sniffle or cough from someone. It was getting late, and Riley and Maya had fallen asleep with their heads leaned on the others' shoulder. Lucas fell asleep holding Riley's hand, and his head was rested against the edge of the bed. Farkle's head was bobbing, not quite asleep, but pretty close. Trying not to disturb the sleeping kids, a drowsy Shawn whispered to Cory that he was going to take Maya home, and be back when she was asleep. He slowly picked Maya's small frame up off the bed, and started to carry her to his car. He was very careful not to wake her, because he knew she would never let Shawn take her away from Riley if she was actually awake.

Cory had called both Lucas's mom and Farkle's dad to come get them, and they left with little protest. Topanga knew she needed to get Auggie from Ava's, and even though she didn't want to, she had to leave Riley's side. Cory however, stayed with his sleeping daughter. He situated himself in an armchair near her bed, and soon, drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

 **Alright, sorry for the long wait, but you know... Stuff happens! So I guess after this one, there will only be 3 more chapters, but I will be doing a sequel!**

 **Alright, I got a boat load of guest reviews, and I think they may have all been from the same person, but the one who called herself favfangirl, you're review made me cry! Thank you sooo much for the reviews!**

 **LittleBitNerdy out! Peace!**


	9. Chapter 8

Stay with me chap 8

Previously on Stay with me

"I'm going to write letters." Riley declared suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

"I'm going to write everyone a letter to read while I'm in surgery. Then if I do forget them, they'd have something to remember the old me by, and they'd know that I loved them."

"Riley, that's a wonderful idea," Cory encouraged. "Your surgery is going to be in a week, so you'll have time to write them all."

* * *

A week went by quickly, and Riley had been working fervently on the letters when she wasn't talking to any friends or family members. People had been in and out of her hospital room all week.

By the time she finished, Riley had letters Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Eric, Farkle, and Lucas to read while she was in surgery. She had a set of letters for Maya and Auggie. For Maya, she had letters for when she won Junior Artist, one for her 16th birthday, and one for her to read while Riley was in surgery. For Auggie, she wrote letters for when he turned 8, one for when he graduated 1st grade, and one for someone to read to him while Riley is in surgery.

* * *

Riley had said goodbyes to all of her family members, and only Lucas, Maya and Farkle were left into her room.

"Lucas?" Riley said.

"Yeah Riley?"

"In that letter, I wrote something you won't want to hear. But you have to do it, no matter how badly you don't want to, okay."

"But what do I-"

"Just hear me out Lucas, you have to do this!" Riley looked into Lucas's eyes with an intensity that Lucas had never seen before. It made him realize that he needed to listen, for her.

"Ok Riley, I'll do it. If it means so much to you."

"Thanks Lucas." Riley said as she went to hug him.

She was taken slightly aback when he pressed his lips against hers, but she quickly regained her self and pressed back with equal force. The kiss was long, and perfect.

All to soon, he pulled away. They rested their foreheads on each other's, and stayed there.

"I'm gonna miss you Riles." Lucas whispered.

"Yeah. I love you Lucas. I love you so, so much." Riley whispered back, trying not to cry. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, one last time. She held on to him like he was her life. She let go, and he was crying too. He turned his head and walked out, obviously unable to handle seeing Riley anymore. Over the week she had gotten used to it. She seemed to get that a lot this week. It hurt, but she completely understood.

"Riley, I did some research, and there's like a 90% chance you'll get your memories back in a couple months, at the latest, a year." Farkle said, trying to encourage his friend. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her one last time before she went through the surgery.

"Bye Farkle." Riley cried.

"Don't see it as a goodbye Riley. It's more like a see you later." Farkle said.

"Okay, see you later then." Riley hiccuped.

"See you later Riley." Farkle put his hands in his front pockets and walked out of the room, to join the Matthews family and Lucas.

It was only Riley and Maya left in the room. For awhile they stayed silent, not even needing to talk. It was Riley who broke the silence.

"Maya, don't stop being an artist."

"Why would I stop being an artist? I love art." Maya asked.

"Because Maya, I know you. I know I've rubbed off on you. When I don't remember everybody, you're gonna drop art to try to fix me. Don't do that Maya."

"Ok Riley, I won't fix you. But I'm going to try. I love you too much to lose you." Maya said, hugging her friend.

"I love you too Maya. So I guess this is see you later?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"See ya Peaches."

"See ya little plant," Maya said, giving Riley one final hug. Just as Maya pulled away, a nurse came in with a wheel chair.

"Are you ready Riley?" The nurse asked. Maya snuck back outside to the waiting room.

"Yeah." Riley said, unconvincingly. She wasn't ready. Her palms were sweaty, she felt like she was going to throw up and she was shaking all over, not to mention the pounding headache she had had all week. She took a deep breath and sat in the chair.

* * *

Cory had been given the responsibility of handing out the letters when Riley went into her surgery. He passed the letters to Topanga, Eric, Shawn, Lucas and Farkle. He gave the small packets of letters to Auggie and Maya. He clutched onto his own letter as if it was his own last will and testament.

Auggie, who was sitting on Josh's lap, immediately ripped open the letter that Josh picked out of the packet. He handed it back to Josh so he could read it for him.

Josh took a deep breath before he proceeded to read the letter.

'Dear Auggie, I think you need to know what's happening. Mom and dad may have already told you, but I'm sick. There is bad stuff in my head, bad stuff that might hurt me if the doctors don't get it out. But when they take it out, they might take away my memories too. So when I get out of surgery, which is when they take the bad stuff out of my head, I may not remember a lot of things. I may not remember how you, me and Maya play pirates in your room. I may not remember how you used to be an owl detective. I may not remember how you always call me Smiley Riley. We might not get to play as much as we did before the bad stuff got into my head. But just because we don't play, doesn't mean I don't love having you a my baby brother, because I love having you for a brother, and I couldn't have picked a better brother to have. I love you Auggie. Love Smiley Riley'

Josh took another deep breath as he finished reading. He was trying hard to make sure Auggie didn't notice the occasional cracks in his voice, but the kid didn't seem to notice anything, as he went back to drawing whatever it was he had been drawing.

A few seconds later he set down his crayon.

"Josh, Riley will be ok, right?" Auggie asked Josh.

"I hope so buddy, I hope so."

* * *

Maya looked over to where Josh had just finished reading to Auggie, and glanced down to her own packet of letters. She didn't want to open it, she didn't want to read about her friend, the ray of hope, of sunshine, losing her sunshine and hope. Even so, Maya ripped open the envelop and slowly unfolded the paper inside. She closed her eyes, then opened them and started to read.

'Maya, this letter is going to be so hard to write, I don't even know where to start.

Thank you. Thank you for teaching me to unfold my hands. Thank you for being my bad influence. Thank you for sticking up for me. Thank you for protecting me from bad things and bad people. Thank you for teaching me to stick up for my friends, even when I know they're wrong. Thank you for inspiring me everyday. Thank you for handling my crazy for all these years. Thank you for trying to fix me when I went crazy. Thank you for being my best friend.

I'm sorry that I didn't always stick up for you. I'm sorry that I always picked on you for loving my uncle. I'm sorry I couldn't fix this. I know I can't fix everything, but I want to, I want to fix this so badly.

I know you were never the best person, and you never had the best life, but you were able to hide it, and I always admired the way you were always so cool about everything.

I hope that you become the best that you can be. Don't let me drag you down anymore. Pursue your dreams. Hope for the world, anything, everything. Remember that one time my dad told you that hope looks good on you, Maya? Well, it does. Don't quit hoping for things. You deserve everything you could hope for.

Maya, although you were never a good influence, I couldn't have asked for a better best friend. I'm glad I was your friend, and I hope you'll keep me in your memories forever. I love you Maya.

Love, Riley'

* * *

 **Ok, so I had this chapter all typed on my phone, and it was perfect, and I was just about to upload it, when it malfunctioned, and deleted the whole chapter. The. My charger broke, so I had to re type the chapter on an iPad that has a horrible lag, so sorry for any mistakes there may be.**

 **So so what did y'all think. The chapter was pretty hard to type, both times around. Both of the final chapters should be up sometime tomorrow.**

 **LittleBitNerdy out, peace!**


	10. Chapter 9 - FINAL CHAPTER -

Stay with me chap 9

"Maya? Are you ok?" Shawn asked when he saw Maya crying silently at the letter she had just finished reading.

"No..." Maya hiccuped. "I just lost my best friend, Shawn!" The comment came out harsh, but even so, Shawn reached over the armrests and gave her a hug. She cried into his chest the same way she did when he bought her a while new wardrobe.

"No, Maya, you didn't lose your best friend. She'll be back, she's just going going to be away for a little while."

"I know Shawn, but I need her by my side all the time, or I'll go nuts!" Maya cried.

"Maya, you'll be ok,"

"I know, but I just want my little plant to be ok."

/THIS IS A LINE BREAK/

Eric looked down at the letter in his hands. He didn't want to read it, because everything about the hospital was depressing, and he didn't want to make it more depressing by reading the letter. He looked around the room and saw Margie crying on Shawn's shoulder. He figured that now is as good a time as ever and ripped open the envelope nearly the same way Auggie had.

'Uncle Eric, I love the way you call me your niche, and I love the way that you call me lil pangers. You are so fun to be around. Thank you so much for fixing my people problems. Also thank you for doing so much for our schools as the senator. I'm glad I was able to help you run for that. You inspire me the way you do things so confidently, and the way you don't care how other people see you.

On a completely unrelated note, I tried making chocolate milk the way you did, but when I shook my head to mix the syrup, chocolate milk went all over, and I had to clean up the whole kitchen. Thanks for that.

Thank you for caring so much about me and my friends, even if you never call Maya the right name. Thank you for being my uncle. Thank you for all you've done for me. Even if I don't remember you, I hope that eventually I remember you because I would never want to forget someone like you. Ever.

Love Riley'

Eric smiled at the paper in his hands. It wasn't much, but he was going to have it framed and put in his office. He rubbed his eyes with his hands to make the tears in them go away, and he tried hard to act normal, well, as normal as Eric Matthews could get.

/THIS IS A LINE BREAK/

Topanga slowly opened her letter and unfolded the paper even slower. She wanted to stall as much as possible, because her emotions were all over the place this past week, and she felt she had cried enough. Nonetheless, her eyes drifted to the open letter, and she couldn't stop herself from reading.

'Mom, thank you for everything. Thank you for giving me Auggie and for showing me how to take care of him. Thank you for helping me whenever I need it. Thank you for going along with me and my crazy schemes. Thank you for using your crazy lawyer powers for helping me on numerous occasions.

I really don't know what to say, because there is no way I can cover everything I need to cover in just one piece of paper.

I'm sorry for everything I may have done that needs apologizing for. I'm sorry for sneaking to a party, and I'm sorry for not being a good babysitter for Auggie. Im sorry that I am over dramatic, and I'm sorry that I annoy you a lot. Thanks for putting up with me and all my weirdness.

You inspire me everyday, the way you always put family first, and how you always stuck up for what you believe in, even if your job threatens to fire you. I'm glad I have a brave Amazonian warrior being my mom everyday.

Love, Riley'

Topanga sniffled like a little kid as she fished reading her letter. It was short and sweet, but said everything that Topanga dreamed of hearing from her daughter.

/THIS IS A LINE BREAK/

Cory opened his letter just after his wife did. He wanted to hear what Riley thought about him, but was also afraid, because this was like her final goodbyes.

'Daddy, thank you for teaching me life lessons on class. Even though it was embarrassing for you teaching about my problems, your classes helped out a lot of situations in mine or my friend's lives.

You are always protective of me. I understand you never want anyone to touch your baby girl, and although you sometimes annoyed me, I glad I have a dad that cares for me that much. I'm glad you also stood in as a father figure for Maya, because everyone deserves a father like you.

I love doing things with you dad. You're so silly and fun to be with, and you're optimistic about everything except moms chicken. People tell me I'm a lot like you, and I'm glad that people think that. I hope that I stay like you forever, because you are an amazing person and a spectacular parent.

Love Riley'

Cory's face turned red, and he started crying in happiness, because what his daughter said made him feel like he was doing life right.

/ THIS IS A LINE BREAK/

Lucas had been staring at the letter from his girlfriend for almost an hour, to scared to open it. Everyone else had opened theirs, but for some reason he felt like he wasn't supposed to. Riley did tell him that there was something important there, and he knew that he needed to read the letter before she got out of surgery, so he had time to do what she had asked him to do.

'Lucas, I love you so much. I'm glad Maya pushed me into your lap at the subway, because from that day on, I know that we could've had my parents' love story. That's what I wanted. I wanted us to have a story like my parents. I wanted us to have a happily ever after. I realize now that you can't have a Cinderella story with out a wicked step mother. This tumor must be my evil step mom.

I don't know what's going to happen, but I wanted us together. I always wanted that. I wanted us to be forever. If I don't remember you after all this is done, maybe you should try to forget me. But Lucas, remember that you were my first crush, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, and I love you so, so much, even if I might not remember that i do.

Love Riley'

Lucas's resolve crumbled as he read his girlfriend's words. He broke inside. He sobbed loudly, not really caring about who saw him like this. His girlfriend, his one and only love, just told him to forget about her. He couldn't do that, she was his everything. She was the only reason he changed from the boy he was in Texas. He needed her in his life for him to even function right. He wished, he wished so hard that Riley would remember him, so she could stay with him forever. But Lucas knew that wishes didn't always come true.

/THIS IS A LINEBREAK/

 **Yeah, I know, I skipped Josh, Farkle and Shawn's letters, and no one knows who Riley remembers... Oh yeah, and the HUGE CLIFFY! But I needed to get my story done so I could complete it for the challenge. School is starting in less then 10 hours, so the sequel to this, which will tell you who Riley remembers and what else happens to the gang afterwards, should be up in a week or two depending on how quick I can adjust.**

 **Thank you so much to all my awesome readers for supporting me and my story! Y'all mean so much to me, I love y'all so much!**

 **Till next time, LittleBitNerdy out, peace!**


End file.
